voltex_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Robotics Development
The '''Robotics Development' is one of the three divisions in ASWS overseen by Obsidian who is the Overseer of Robotics Development. Their primary focus is in the R&D and manufacturing of ASWS robots, often for military use.'' In total, over 5 million robots have been made. Big or small. This also includes some of the special robots they have made. Types of robots Enforcers Enforcers are names given to the main robot force ASWS has at their disposal, they are often simple in design and can be easily made for quick deployment. Oddly enough, the security systems of common enforcer units are either very weak or non-existant making them easily hackable. There are 4 main enforcer units ASWS produce and employs: |-|Storm Enforcer= *Attack mode: 3.2ft |width = * Overall: 6.5ft *Main body: 2.6ft |height = *Flight mode: 1.6ft *Attack mode: 4.9ft |weight = ~1100 lbs |main_weapon = 3 HMX-104 Energy cannons |secondary_weapon = }} ''Storms are the biggest enforcer amog the four main Enforcers and serve as a multi-role attacker.'' The '''Storm' is armed with three HMX-104 energy cannons mounted on its tail section, these cannons have a slow rate of fire of 300 RPM. What the weapon lacks in speed it excels at doing large amounts of damage at once, with a high projectile speed and powerful destructive capabilities as it can easily shred a concrete wall in a few shots.'' The Storms are also very fast and agile. With their four wings and jet rockets, they are able to easily evade and dodge most attacks coming their way. The Storm's average speed is typically 70 mph (113 KM/H) and reach top speed is 267 MPH (431 KM/H) thanks in part of their jet rockets though they only do this for short bursts. Their large single eye camera allows them to spot enemies from long distances and their various other sensors allows the Storm to have other means of detection. The Strom's armor is more than adequate, being armored with reinforced armored steel it can take an explosion or two before being destroyed. It is also armored enough to survive gunfire for long periods of time. However due to their large size and the amount of noise they tend to create, Storms can be easily identified and targeted from a distance as well as not being able to fit into most interior spaces due to their size. Their biggest weakness, however, is that if the wings gets destroyed or ceases function they will fall straight down to the ground. Storms will automatically self-destruct seconds after that occurs. |-| Motorbug Enforcer= |width = 2.6ft |height = 3.2ft |weight = 650 lbs |main_weapon = Two HNR-09 Energy cannons |secondary_weapon = Ramming attack }} ''Motorbugs are the smallest enforcer out of the four main ones and is primarily designed for hit and run tatics.'' The Motorbug's arms are fitted with two '''HNR-09 Energy cannons'. While being the weakest due to their small size, its rate of fire of 1200 RPM makes it the fastest firing weapon among the Enforcers. This allows the Motorbug to lay down a huge amount of energy pellets in one go. The Motorbug can also use itself as a weapon by ramming into the target, by conpacting its arms and diverting most of its energy into its motor, it can achieve ramming velocity in a very short distance.'' Its main mode of movement is a single metal-rubber composite tire powered by a '''Titan-E1080 electric engine.' Despite having one wheel, it can turn surprisingly fast and can accelerate quickly, capable of reaching a top speed of 312 MPH (502 KM/H). To keep itself stable it utilizes an inbuilt gryoscope. Armour wise, it is also made of reinforced armored steel but it is more thinner to keep weight to a minimum. Much like the storm it has a single eye camera to allow it to spot enemeies from long distances and have additional sensors for other means of detection.'' Its main weakness however is its own design, having only one wheel prevents it from turning on the spot when it is not in motion. And also once its wheel gets locked up or destroyed by any means, it will become immobilized. The Motorbug will automatically self-destruct seconds after that occurs. |-|Seaker Enforcer = |width = 6.5ft |height = 3.2ft |weight = 350 lbs |main_weapon = two DL-454 Energy cannon |secondary_weapon = Kamikaze attack }} ''Seakers are enforcers designed for close air support and in general air superiority.'' Armed with two '''DL-454 Energy cannons' mounted on the underside of the wings, these cannons are rather powerful, powerful enough to punch through most armor plating. Having a rate of fire of 480 RPM makes this weapon even more dangerous. If their main weapons gets destroyed, it may resort to a Kamikaze attack but this is only done under certain circumstances.'' Having a jet-like design as well as having twin '''DX-JE40 jet engines'. This allows the Seaker to fly at impressive speeds of up to 373 MPH (600 KM/H) or 700 MPH (1126 KM/H) with the use of afterburners. The Seaker is also extremely maneuverable in the air, capable of doing high-G turns at surprising speed for its size.'' The Seaker is also more amored than most of the other Enforcers as it is made of armored titanium, this allows them to survive incoming anti-air rounds or at least a single missile should there be one locked-on to it. It does come with flares and chaff countermeasures for such an attack. Unlike most Enforcers it has two eye cameras which gives them far more depth perception and allows them to judge distances much more accurately. The Seaker does have its fair share of weaknesses. It can only fire its weapon in a single direction and has a rather low operating ceiling of only 1000 ft (~304 Meters) mostly due to it small wings. What is perhaps its biggest weakness is that it completely disregards any attack from behind should it be focused on a single enemy. The Seakers are unusual in that they do not self-destruct automatically, this is because they are normally destroyed upon crash landing. |-|Air Buster Enforcer= |width = 2.6ft |height = 4.2ft |weight = 1433 lbs |main_weapon = Two AAA-12 Energy Mortar cannons |secondary_weapon = }} The '''Air Buster are enforcers' designed for anti-air and artillery support and is the most heavily armoured out of the four.'' The Air Buster is armed with two '''AAA-12 Energy Mortar cannons.' While only firing at 50 RPM which are the slowested among, the weapons are much more powerful than the other Enforcer weapons as it is capable of punching through a terrifyingly thick ammount of armor as well as essentially incenerating anything in close proximity. It also has an option to be set to airburst mode where it's energy projectiles would detonate within close proximity of an enemy.'' Its speed is by far the slowest among the Enforcers of 60 MPH (96 KM/H). While it lacks in speed it excels in reaching places most other enforcers are unable to, having two tank tracks with microclaws and magnetic adherance allows it to scale up walls or ceilings. The Air Buster is also the most armored among the Enforcers, being armored with Osmonic Titanium Alloy, it takes a large amount of firepower to remoately disable the Air Buster. Much with the Seaker, the Air Buster also has two eye cameras as opposed to one. However they are fixed in place and are unable rotate side to side, this is compensated by the fact it has the ability to map out a three dimensional view of the local area that allows it to see where any enemy is located in real time even if their main eyes were taken out, making them dangerous to fight agianst should there be additional Enforcers nearby. The Air Buster's few weaknesses is that aside from a lack of speed, it is unable to attack anything that is directly infront of it or anything that gets too close. They also are unable to utilize their ability to map out the local area when outside, leaving them rather vulnerable to air attacks. While they do self destruct after getting damaged, they do not automatically self destruct as it is bound to the energy cells that would have been damaged in an attack. This actually makes the Air Buster a ticking time bomb which can surprised unaware enemies. Special robots ASWS's Robotic Development division has made a few special robots to their name, the robots often are self-aware and are loyal towards ASWS no matter what. Although two of these robots renegaded from ASWS. The robots in particular are but not limited to: *'Vohantex '(Renegaded to join "The Gang") *'Drakojet' *'Spitfire '(Renegaded to join "The Gang") *'Hyperion' *'YAF-ARH' *'Wall-CE' *'Ree-CE' *'Wall-F' *'Shraptor' *'Valkryie' Trivia *''Aside from the occasional Wall-E based robots, the Robotics Development seem to love to design their unique robots based on animals'' **''Drakojet and Hyperion were loosely based on dragons'' **''Spitfire and Valkryie are basically god damn ponies'' **''YAF-ARH is a big, flipping spider. Which a certain bot wants it to die'' **''Vohantex and Shraptor were loosely inspired by elephants'' *''The four main enforcers' overall design was based on four common Badniks seen from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.'' **''The Storm is based on the Buzz Bomber'' **''The Motorbug is based on the Moto Bug'' **''The Seaker is based on the Balkry'' **''The Air Buster is based on the Snail Buster'' Category:Others